


Violet Kiss

by FlowerSoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is an asshole here, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSoo/pseuds/FlowerSoo
Summary: When Kyungsoo decided to work at a brothel, he thought that love would be the last thing that he would ever think of. But then, two gentlemen come into his life to prove him wrong.Or Sehun and Jongin are Kyungsoo's loyal customers and each one of them are trying to woo him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keep it mind that English is not my first language and I might make mistake here and there. Read at your own risk.
> 
> This might be suck and might not be your cup of tea. So i hope for one that enjoy reading it, thank you for your time 'ㅅ'

Kyungsoo turns his head when his door's room suddenly being open. Jongdae peek his head inside, giving him a small smile.

"Jongin asks for you. Do you want to have him?"

It's a common law in 'Violet Kiss' to let their worker choose their customer. It is too make sure that their worker can refuse the same customer that might hurt them during their session and for their worker comfort.

That's why 'Violet Kiss' is popular among tycoons. 'Violet Kiss' is a not like any other brothels. 'Violet Kiss' may be a prostitute house but it a house with standard. 

"Let him in," Kyungsoo replies before continue massaging his legs with lotion. It's lavender, his favourite. 

Not long after Jongdae left, the door is once again being knocked before it opens. This time, a young male entered before closing it behind him. "Hi."

"Hi," Kyungsoo greets back softly. He beckons his first customer for the day to come closer, patting the empty space next to him. 

The customer, Jongin, walks with confident strides before he stops next to the bed and reach for Kyungsoo's face. He carefully cups Kyungsoo's cheeks and plants a kiss on his lips. "I miss you."

It has been a year since their first meeting. Jongin then has been Kyungsoo's loyal customer that keep coming back two to three times a month and now, he comes every time he is free. Kyungsoo is not cheap but somehow, Jongin manage to book him for two hours everytime he came. 

"You will end up broke one of this day, Jongin-ah. Why don't you use your money for better things?"

"I rather spend it on you, Kyungsoo. I told you time and time, if you want, I can take you out of here. Marry me and I'll make you happy for the rest of your life."

Instead of replying, Kyungsoo pulls Jongin onto the bed and kiss him. He lets Jongin's hand wonders in between his legs, sighing softly when Jongin moves to kiss his neck. 

He is just a prostitute. He doesn't deserve the life that Jongin is talking about. 

There's no happy ending for someone like him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun can't help but to fall in love deeper than before.

"You are so beautiful," Sehun whispers onto his skin before continue to worship Kyungsoo's naked body with his mouth. The smaller male arches his back with every nip and kisses from Sehun on his expose skin. The younger is way too good with his mouth but Kyungsoo isn’t complaining. 

When Sehun’s hand finally moves south, Kyungsoo gasps at the first contact of his finger with his bare bottom. “Sehun,” Kyungsoo whimpers when all Sehun does is grope and massage it. He needs Sehun to do more than that. His inside is burning with need and he can't contain it anymore. 

“Shhh. Patience, baby.”

Sehun move away to snatch the bottle of lube on the nightstand before positioning himself in between Kyungsoo’s legs again. The sight that is presenting to him is utterly sinful. The smaller male is flushed all the way to his chest and his eyes is misty with unshed tears, making he look like and angel more than anything. His milky skin is a great contrast against the redness of the bed sheet and the blooming marks on his skin just makes Sehun harder if it possible. Kyungsoo is one fine man and Sehun just want to make him his more than anything. . 

“Look at you, all work up by my kisses only.” Sehun touches Kyungsoo’s lips, pushing his thumb inside gently. With a hazy gaze, Kyungsoo close his lips around the thumb before Sehun could feel Kyungsoo’s pink tongue swirling around it, coating his thumb with wetness. 

Since Kyungsoo is distracted, Sehun moves his attention to south. As his expected, Kyungsoo’s dick is drooling on his stomach freely. It makes him pleased that he manages to make Kyungsoo this needy. “Please, Sehun-ah,” Kyungsoo pleads when Sehun take his thumb out of the smaller male’s mouth. 

Sehun ignores him and trails his hands until it stop on each of Kyungsoo’s nipples. At the first contact with Sehun cold hands, Kyungsoo gasp and Sehun smirk triumphantly. He knows Kyungsoo weak point well by now. 

Tweaking the hard pink nubs in between his finger gently, Sehun grins when Kyungsoo’s moan increases in volume. Kyungsoo is truly a beauty. His wet lashes rest softly on his soft cheeks, plump lips parted to let out the most sinful moans and Sehun is in love. 

Kyungsoo has always been his favourite one in this brothel. After the first time he asked for Kyungsoo one year ago, he never asks for anyone else after that. He knows that Kyungsoo is well known and one of the most sought one in here but it didn’t stop him from falling for the frail male, that he wish would become his one day.

Sehun pinches Kyungsoo’s nubs and pulls it slightly, making him arches beautifully from the bed. “S-Sehun… please…” 

Kyungsoo’s tears fall on his cheeks and Sehun finally moves his hands away from the male’s chest. “I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?” 

He gently wipes Kyungsoo’s tears and pecks his temple. Even when he cry, he looks beautiful. “It’s hurt. Here… right here, it’s hurting.” The smaller male takes Sehun’s free hand and guides it down and stops in between his ass cheeks. “It’s hurt here,” Kyungsoo whispers before biting onto Sehun’s lower lips. 

“Fuck, Soo. Why are you like this?” 

Sehun press his dry finger on the pink glistening rim, knowing well that Kyungsoo already prepare himself every morning. “I haven’t accepted any customer for two days already. You are the only one, Sehun-ah. So, please. I need it. Please fuck me.”

It dizzying how Kyungsoo could sound so innocent yet sexy at the same time when he is saying those words. It’s unfair how he can have Sehun wraps around his fingers so easily. Kyungsoo is really testing his limit today. 

Finally pushing his first finger inside, Kyungsoo’s mouth open in a silent moan. He didn’t lie when he told Sehun that he hasn’t accepting any customer for two days. He knows that Sehun will come today and he doesn’t want Sehun to fuck his loose, used hole. The least he can do for Sehun as a whore is let his ass rest for two days and let it tighten, even for a little bit. It’s hard to admit it but he want the best for his two favourite customers, one being Jongin that comes three days before. 

The preparation didn’t take long. He quickly tears open a packet of condom using his free hand and slide it on his rock hard dick, hissing in sensitivity when he did so. Sehun positions the head on Kyungsoo’s rim before pushing it slowly in. 

Kyungsoo gasps. No matter how many time Sehun has his way with his body, it never amaze him how big Sehun is. His body never manage to adjust to the size even when one year already passed. Maybe it has something to do with the different customer that he had for the past year. 

“You okay, baby?” Sehun asks softly while caressing Kyungsoo’s sweating face. He never get enough of Kyungsoo’s beauty. This man is ethereal. There’s no one that ever make Sehun fall this hard before. 

“Please…”

Sehun pecks Kyungsoo’s lips before he grabs each of the male legs and pushes it up. He moves his hips slowly, eyes never leave Kyungsoo’s face everytime his hips thrust in. “Faster, please.”

And faster he did. 

He fucks Kyungsoo with passion, his speed increase with every moans that Kyungsoo let out. The smaller male is becoming a mess with every thrust, his hand grabbing the bed sheet for his dear life. Sehun makes his mind goes blank, his mouth opens to let out shameless moan and his eyes letting out tears of pleasure freely. It just too much.

“Fuck, Soo. You feel so good, baby. So fucking good. I bet no one fuck you like i did, am i right baby?” 

When Kyungsoo grabs Sehun hand on his legs, he know that the smaller male is close. Pushing Kyungsoo’s leg till it meet his chest, Sehun takes one of his nipples inside his mouth, biting on it and it’s enough to make Kyungsoo arches on the bed before spurting his cum.on his chest with a silent scream. 

Even when Kyungsoo is already spend out on the bed, Sehun continue to moves his hips, now with more speed to chase his own orgasm. It is when Kyungsoo touch the nipples that Sehun bite just now that Sehun finally combust and spurt his seed inside the condom. 

Both of them catches their breathe for a moment before Sehun pulls out and get rid of the now filled condom into the trash can. “Did I hurt you, baby?” Sehun asks when he gets back to the bed. 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, beckoning Sehun to the bed so they can cuddles together. “What’s with you and my nipples, Sehun-ah? Did you like them enough to make you get off?” Kyungsoo tease and giggle when Sehun growls at him playfully. 

“I'm your nipples No 1 fan. Is it weird that i get off by watching you playingw with your nipple just now?” 

Kyungsoo chuckles and shakes his head. “I had worst customer that has worst fetish than you so this is nothing compare to them.” 

One thing that Sehun hate is when Kyungsoo talks about other customer casually with him. As much as he hates Kyungsoo’s job, he knows that he can't do anything about it. “Don't talk about others when you have me here,” Sehun grumbles before pulling Kyungsoo into his embrace. “When it just us, you are mine.”

“I'm a whore, Sehun. I can't be yours.” It supposed to sound playful but it did not. Who is Kyungsok trying to convince? His job is a sad excuse of a job and shameful. 

Sehun sighs. He pushes Kyungsoo a little so he can stare at his face better. “I told you over an over again that i can take you out of here. Just say it and i’ll set you free from this place. If it not because of this damn house law that I can't buy you without your consent, you probably already become mine and mine only now.”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, thinking about the possibility. “You know the reason, Sehun-ah. I told you before,” Kyungsoo whispers. He can't. 

Sehun just hugs him tighter. He has one hour more and he doesn't want to upset any of them any further. Kyungsoo win this time but maybe for the next time, sehun will. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to write the smut OTL   
> Im still learning so my writing may sound or look a lil awkward. 
> 
> Twitter- flowersoo12.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new owner arrive

Unlike what others think, the brothel isn’t owned by an old man or someone old in general, but it is owned by a young lady that goes by the name Seohyun. Before her, the owner of the brother was her mother but after her mother passed away, she inherits it from her.

Since the brothel is quite popular, a lot of people had come to offer her money in exchange with the brothel but Seohyun always refuse. She doesn’t care about the money but it is more about the people that work inside the brothel.

People come and go. Every time a person being bought, Seohyun always making sure that the person isn’t forced to leave the brothel and he or she goes on their own will. She never holds someone’s freedom. She takes care of everyone like her own family so when a well-known mafia’s group suddenly come knocking on the brothel’s door _again_ , Seohyun know that she couldn’t escape this one.  

They offer her a lot of money before and now, they come with twice the amount. This time, their gang leader is with them and Seohyun know that she couldn’t protect her family this time.

She remembers their last words before they slides the briefcases with all the money on the table. “If you refuse this time, no one will come out alive from this place today.”

Regrettably, Seohyun took the money but she begs them to give her some time to pack her things. They gave her until the weekend which is 3 days from that day and Seohyun takes it gratefully. It’s enough for her to warn his family.

That night, Seohyun gathers his entire worker inside her room and told them the bad news. “I'm sorry that I couldn’t protect everyone,” Seohyun cries out.

 Kyungsoo pulls Seohyun into his embrace and told her that he understand her position. In order to let his family live, Seohyun have to sacrifice her home. “It’s okay, Seohyun-ah. We will be fine.”

They wouldn’t. Everyone knows that the house rules will be abolished the moment those people ruled.

“There’s only one way you all can escape this. Ask someone to buy you. Your price will increase, but whatever chance that you get, please get out of this house. They will ruin you! I know those people! You wouldn’t have your freedom. You have no say when it comes to choose your customer. You will be nothing but sex slaves after this.”

Seohyun sobs filled the quiet room. Everyone is tensed. They can’t escape this house now, it’s too late. Those people already know each one of them and running away is just impossible.

 

 

When Seohyun says her final goodbye, it’s a tearful farewell. Everyone was crying and watching her drove away at the entrance of the brothel. Their sister that doing her best to protect her family and her home is gone now. They are all by themselves.

That night, the new owner asked everyone to gather at the living room. That will be the first time everyone will see their new owner.

Kyungsoo, as the eldest in the house, lead the way for his sisters and brother. Even when he himself is scared, Kyungsoo try to appear calm and smiles softly when one of his sister hold his hand. “Don’t be scared. I’ll try to protect everyone,” he whispers softly.

The house is eerily quiet that night. There’s no customer coming in and out since they closed the brothel today and everyone is too scared to walk around freely when the new owner arrived. It’s just day one yet everything seems so bad already.

While they wait for the new owner of the house arrives, Kyungsoo pulls the youngest member of the house, a five years old Minseok onto his lap. His family sold him when he was two years old and he has been raised by the house since then. Kyungsoo worried about him the most.

Before this, everyone let him play and rarely asks him to do the house chore since he is still a kid. They let him enjoy his childhood as much as he can while living in a brothel and teach him simple thing like reading, writing, running small errand and other simple thing that a five years old can do.

Now that Seohyun isn’t here anymore, this boy most likely will be force to do errand more and more. Kyungsoo hugs him closer, hoping that the new owner could spare a young kid like him.

When the new owner arrives, everyone thought that the new owner most likely will be an old man since he sounds so persistent to own the brothel. A pervert old man, that what they thought. What they don’t expect is for the new owner to be a young man, probably in between 25 to 30 years old and such a handsome male at that.

“Hello everyone.”

Minseok squirms on his lap and Kyungsoo shush him quietly. “I want to use the toilet, hyung,” Minseok whines softly.

“Can you hold it for a while, Minseokkie? You are a good boy, right? You can hold it for hyung for a while, right?”

Reluctantly, Minseok nods his head and rest his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

When Kyungsoo raise his head to give his full attention to their new owner, the young man is staring directly at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo just stare back until someone fake a cough and they avert their gaze.

 Someone steps in front and Kyungsoo suspect it is one of his assistant. “First thing first that you all need to know is this is Park Chanyeol and you ought to call him Mr Park here. Second, this house old rule is no longer valid.”

No one makes a sound but the grief on everyone faces say enough on what they think about it. The assistant continue to recite a few more rules, some of it sounds downright ridiculous but nobody dare to say anything.

About 15 minutes had passed and Minseok is starting to whimper on his seat, his small hands clutching his stomach desperately. “Hyung, I need to use the toilet.”

He is on the verge of tearing up, his lips wobbling in desperation. Kyungsoo can only shush him and kiss his cheeks, hoping that Minseok can hold it for a few more minutes. “Go,” someone suddenly says and Kyungsoo almost jump on his seat. When he raises his head, their new owner, Mr Park is looking straight at him. Everyone is staring at him.

“Bring the kid to the toilet. I don’t want him to shit here.”

Hastily, Kyungsoo pulls Minseok on his feet and bow down quickly to Mr Park before pulling the kid to the nearest toilet. Minseok practically sprint and it almost funny since he is crying while desperately trying to not poop his pant.

“Hyung is waiting outside, okay, Minseokkie?”

A sniffle answers him and Kyungsoo smiles fondly. What will happen to them in the future? Kyungsoo hopes that it will at least let Minseok have his piece of happiness.

When a hand suddenly circle his waist, Kyungsoo almost punch the person who did that but before he can do anything, he is being push on the nearest wall. Kyungsoo whimpers in pain but when he sees the person in front of him, Kyungsoo shut his mouth quickly.

“Tell me your name,” Chanyeol whispers next to his ears while his hand traces Kyungsoo’s body shamelessly.

“K-Kyungsoo.”

Without warning, Chanyeol then cups his face before crashing their mouth together. There’s no time to react before he pushes his tongue in and licks Kyungsoo’s mouth vigorously. He sucks on his tongue and bit on his lips without stopping and when they part, Kyungsoo is flush to the root and his knee almost given up under his weight.

“Beautiful.”

“Hyung! I'm done!” Minseok’s voice jolts Kyungsoo awake but Chanyeol didn’t make any move to detach his body from him. “Wait for a bit, Minseokkie!” Kyungsoo shouts back.

“Mr Park, c-can you-

Chanyeol grips Kyungsoo’s hand that try to push him away. “I’ll let you know that I know everyone background and history inside this house. Since you are the eldest, I'm sure that you want to protect everyone, right?” he caress Kyungsoo’s cheeks and the smile on his face didn’t do any good to lessen Kyungsoo’s anxiousness. Minseok is once again calling for him, asking him to help him clean himself.

“Obey me and everyone will be safe. You refuse; the first person that will get hurt is that kid. Understand?” Kyungsoo blinks away his tears and nods his head. Chanyeol smiles sweetly at him before kissing his lips once again.

When he senses that there’s no more presence in front of him, Kyungsoo finally opens his eyes. Chanyeol is gone and Kyungsoo’s legs finally give up. He feels sick to the bone.

For the first time ever, Kyungsoo wishes that he is a selfish person and accept Sehun’s or Jongin’s offer to buy him his freedom before. Now, with the brothel changing drastically, Kyungsoo wonders, will the new owner even let anyone being bought or they will become his sex slaves until their last breath?

With his shaky legs, Kyungsoo stand up and knocks on Minseok toilet’s door. There’s no time for regret. Now, he needs to play the adult role and protect everyone, especially the grinning boy with his lower half naked in front of him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their age:-
> 
> kyungsoo: 25 yo  
> Jongin n sehun: 26 yo  
> Chanyeol: 28 yo
> 
>  
> 
> this chap is a lil bland in the sense of writing n im sorry for that. im still mad that my Universe album still hasnt arrive T^T
> 
> follow my twitter here for more fics since i also wrote twit fics based on prompt from there   
>  @FLOWERSOO12   
> If the link doesnt work, u can just search my @


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad news? bad news

Kyungsoo hugs Minseok close to him, whispering soft lullaby and patting his bump gently. Minseok is sleeping in his bed tonight because he’s scared that Mr Park will hurt the little boy. He wouldn’t let him.

The night is quiet, everyone is already deep in sleep at this moment but then, why is there a sudden knock on his room’s door? It’s 2 in the morning. Who would be awake at this moment?

Carefully, Kyungsoo places Minseok’s head on the soft pillow, smiling softly when the little boy whines cutely before slowly climb down his bed. Another knocks and Kyungsoo whispers a soft coming, hoping that the person outside can hear him.

When he opens the door, he expects to see one of his sisters or brothers trying to seek comfort with him tonight. But he didn’t expect Mr Park to be standing in front of him, a smile on his face that brings uneasiness more than anything.

“Hello, Kyungsoo,” he greets. If Kyungsoo doesn’t know better, he would think that the male in front of him right now is a harmless male what with the gentle smile and composure. But what happen at the bathroom a few hours ago are still fresh in his memory, too raw and traumatic to be forgotten. There is only one reason for him to stand here at this moment. The way his eyes rakes over Kyungsoo’s body say enough about what he has in mind.

Mr Park then stares pass Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo unconsciously closes the door for a bit, protecting Minseok from the man watchful eyes. “I see you already have a company.”

Kyungsoo only nods his head. Maybe he will let Kyungsoo go today. Minseok is in his room, there’s no way he will done something to Kyungsoo. Right?

Wrong.

Chanyeol sighs and grabs Kyungsoo’s hand. “My room then.”

Panicked, Kyungsoo yanks his hand out of Chanyeol’s grab, pulling it close to himself. Chanyeol stare wide eyes at the male, isn't expecting that Kyungsoo will push him after what he did yesterday. Before Chanyeol can say anything, Kyungsoo cuts him off.

“Please, Not today.”

If it another day, Kyungsoo wouldn't even reject him, too afraid of the possibility that could happen if he refused the man’s order but in this crazy o’clock , Kyungsoo is just so tired to the point of wanting to knock himself down just so he can sleep. Too many things play inside his head and the responsibility that he carries now just added to the fuel.

“Not today, please Mr Park. I’ll let you have me any other day but just not today. I'm sorry.”

For a moment, Chanyeol just stare at Kyungsoo and that almost make Kyungsoo to just give up on trying to stop the man and let him have his way but then, Chanyeol suddenly rubs his thumbs under Kyungsoo’s eye bags and whispers a small okay.

“I hold you to that promise, Kyungsoo,” he said before he left.

Did… Did Mr Park really complied to his request? He couldn't believe it. Just to make sure, Kyungsoo peeks a little and stare at the retreating back of Chanyeol before finally closing his room’s door with a relieve sigh. There are too much stuff to think and Mr Park is the last thing on the list so for now, Kyungsoo is just going to ignore the nagging at the back of his mind about the man sudden act of kindness.

 

 

After preparing Minseok for his day, Kyungsoo finally let the whiny boy go out of the room, not before reminding him about the bad people that lives with them now. He doubt that Minseok fully grasp what he mean but Minseok is a smart boy, so he know that the boy will make sure not to get on anybody nerves.

When Kyungsoo comes out of his room to go to his ‘work room’, a man suddenly stop him from his track and asks him to follow him. At first, Kyungsoo want to ignore the man but after realizing that this place is not the same place as before, Kyungsoo complies.

The man brings him to the old office of Seohyun and Kyungsoo immediately know who is the person that responsible for the summons.

“Please enter,” the man said after he knocks the door 3 times and opens it for Kyungsoo to step in.

With a small nod, Kyungsoo walk pass the man and step into the same room that brings him comfort a few days ago but now, the feeling drastically changed. It is the same room but not quite. Chanyeol didn't change one bit of the interior and let it as it is. It brings back memories but at the same time, brings pain to his heart.

“Good morning, Mr Park,” Kyungsoo greets with a bow.

Chanyeol beckons him to come closer and so he did. He stops right in front of the male, standing rigid while waiting for Chanyeol’s next word.

The man himself is still busily flipping pages upon pages of a file and it just a glance but Kyungsoo is almost positive that he saw Minseok’s face on one of the paper. It makes him tensed and he couldn’t even hide his rigid posure from Chanyeol’s knowing eyes.

“Kim Minseok,” Chanyeol utters suddenly and he flips to the page that has Minseok picture and detail on it, the one that Kyungsoo saw a moment ago.

The taller man swirls his chairs to face Kyungsoo and grins at him. “Five years old. Was sold by his parent 3 years ago. I heard some people are trying to buy him for their personal… need?”

It’s true. No matter how much the house had been telling those disgusting human that Minseok is off limit, they tried and tried to get hand on him. A merely five years old who know nothing about the dirty secrets of the place he lived in, what more beyond that.

“So…”

Chanyeol picks up a pen and tap it on Minseok’s picture. “I was thinking about a special auction just for our Minseokkie here,” he says, with a dangerous glint in his eyes that make Kyungsoo nauseous.

“W-what?”

“I bet our Minseok would bring us a lot of fortunes, isn't it?”

Kyungsoo stares at the man in front of him with horror. Did he hear it right? Chanyeol is going to sell Minseok? His Minseok?

“No. You can't do that! Minseok is just a kid! How could you?”

“I can do that IF…”

Kyungsoo wait anxiously for the next word. He would do anything to protect Minseok. He _raised_ him for God sake. Minseok is like his own flesh and blood by now. He would do anything just so he can protect that boy.

 

 

The door of the room creaks open and Sehun’s head peek from the crack. When Kyungsoo sees him, a smile quickly blooms on his face. “Sehun-ah…”

“Soo, I miss you so much.”

Sehun closed and locks the door before sprinting to the bed and tackles Kyungsoo into a hug. Kyungsoo laughs at the man childish attic and for a moment, his worries disappear.

“How was your business trip?”

Sehun groans and continue to bury his face on Kyungsoo’s chest. “It was loud, annoying and stressful. Everyone was on each other throat until I told them to shut the fuck up and give me an idea that worth my time. Their idea sucks and it just waste my time flying there. I could have spent my time here with you instead of sitting in a stupid meeting like that.”

Kyungsoo coos in sympathy and plays with Sehun’s hair. It’s blonde this time. Sehun has this addiction to hair dye and for this year only, he has four different colours already.

Something suddenly comes to mind and Kyungsoo’s mood visibly deflates.

“Sehun-ah. I have something to tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for all the grammar mistake i need sleep bye
> 
> yall can follow me on twitter @flowersoo12


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo finally told them the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that this fic is in fact, sekaisoo. 
> 
> as usual, im sorry for any grammar mistakes and typos
> 
> WARNING: abusive behavior (mention only)

His hands are shaking. He doesn’t seem to realize it but yes, his hands are shaking. Quite badly too.

Sehun is quiet in front of him, he is thinking hard if the frown on his handsome face indicates anything. Kyungsoo wants to hug him, kiss him even and try to makes him understand that everything that he did, there is a reason behind it. It sadden him and breaks his heart too but what have to be done, need to be done.

“Sehun-ah… please say something,” Kyungsoo whispers, maybe pleading. He himself doesn’t know anymore.

The man in front of him finally raises his head to look at him. He looks mad, sad, frustrated and another emotion that Kyungsoo couldn’t tell. Kyungsoo is always good at reading people emotion, but not Sehun. Never Sehun.

Slowly, Sehun raises his hand and gently cups Kyungsoo’s face around it. He cradles it with so much gentleness it does nothing but make Kyungsoo’s heart heavier. “Run away with me,” he says and Kyungsoo wishes he could say yes. He badly wants to say yes.

“You know I can’t, Sehun.”

The man let out a sigh and presses their forehead together. “I know.”

Both of them stay like that for the entire session. This week will be Kyungsoo’s last week that he is allowed to take in customer. Next week, he belongs to Chanyeol.

If Kyungsoo was born or raised selfish, he would say yes the moment Sehun suggested that they run away together. But Kyungsoo is nothing but a mere human, a weak one too. He cannot leave Minseok here. He raises him and he loves him so much. He is the only thing that as close as a father figure in Minseok’s life and he doesn’t want to betray the boy.

“I’ll come again tomorrow. Please wait for me,” Sehun whispers on his lips before kissing him like this will be their last kiss. Kyungsoo hope that it isn’t.

“I love you,” Kyungsoo gasps through their kiss and Sehun kiss him harder.

The hands that are cupping Sehun’s cheek are wet but Kyungsoo didn’t say anything about it. His owns face is wet with tears so who is he to judge Sehun with it.

At the back of his mind, Kyungsoo thought that this is the first time he sees Sehun crying. No matter how fucked up it sound, Kyungsoo hopes it would not be the last time.

 

 

The same day, a few hours later after Kyungsoo received another two customers, Jongin comes. All in his tie and suit glory, smiling so wide the moment he opens the door. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to smile back at the male, seeing him happy makes him happy too.

But when Jongin’s eyes lays upon Kyungsoo’s body, his smile drops from his face. “Jongin, what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asks worriedly.

The solemn man closes the door, a bit too hard it makes Kyungsoo flinches.

Jongin stomps his way to Kyungsoo. “What the hell happened to you, Soo? Who did this? Why are you all bruised?” Jongin asks with a frown on his face. Even with rage in his body, he carefully inspects Kyungsoo’s body for more bruised. His jaw tightens when he see the state of Kyungsoo’s covered thighs.

“There’s… another customer before you,” Kyungsoo answers. He takes Jongin’s hand into his and tries to smile at the scowling male. Even his face is bruised goddammit what kind of animal did Kyungsoo served? “I thought this house rule is to protect you from that kind of customer? How dare they let you have-

“Jongin, Jongin. Hey, look at me. Look at me, sweetheart.”

Kyungsoo cups the male face and stops him from stomping out of the bedroom and probably attacked anyone in sight. “Rules changed. This house is no longer owned by Seohyun. We have a new owner and he is… you probably could guess.”

Before Kyungsoo could removes his hand, Jongin places his hands on top of Kyungsoo’s.

The male kisses Kyungsoo’s open palm and couldn’t help but gaze Kyungsoo with such a heartbreaking gaze. “Tell me every detail.”

So Kyungsoo tells him everything that he knows. The same thing that he told Sehun this morning, he tells Jongin. From the moment the gang arrived to the event that happened last night. By the end of his story, he is in tears.

“I couldn’t leave him, Jongin. He wanted to sell him and I couldn’t let him so I agree with his offer. I'm sorry,” the male cries in Jongin’s embrace.

Carefully, Jongin cups Kyungsoo’s cheek and tilts his head so the male could look at him in the eyes. “What are you sorry for, Soo? This is not your fault. Nothing that happened is your fault. In fact, I'm very proud of you. You are so brave and strong and I love you for that. Please don’t blame yourself for this, my love. Don’t worry about what I feel. I'm sad and mad, but I don’t blame you. In fact, I’ll find a way to take you and Minseok away from here. I promise you.”

Jongin cups Kyungsoo’s face and gently presses his lips on Kyungsoo’s slightly bruised one. With tears cascading on his cheeks, Kyungsoo hooks his arms around Jongin’s neck and pulls him for a real kiss.

He loves this man but he loves Sehun too. With the kind of living that he has, he doesn’t know what he did in his past life to deserve these two beautiful men in this life. He is a prostitute, no matter how he want to deny it, that what he is. Yet, Jongin and Sehun look pass that and love him for the real him. The Do Kyungsoo that other does not see.

“I love you, Jongin,” he whispers before pressing a kiss on the corner of Jongin’s mouth.

Jongin gently pushes him on the bed and caress his cheeks, his eyes full of adoration and Kyungsoo is drowning. There is so much love and he is drowning in it.

“I love you too. So, so much. I’ll save you. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually want to abandon this fic because i completely forgot the whole plot lol  
> we'll see
> 
> i want to thank you guys who read, upvoted, bookmarked and leaves comment on this fics. thank you again.   
> twitter: @ksonflower


End file.
